


Нечего бояться, Матильда

by DaddyMorrison



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyMorrison/pseuds/DaddyMorrison
Summary: Что Пси увидела в голове Имры.





	Нечего бояться, Матильда

ㅤㅤ— Ну же, Матильда, сними эту дрянь, — уверенным тоном просит Пси. — Иначе я не смогу помочь. Поверь, я буду гораздо полезнее «на поле». 

ㅤㅤИмра колеблется. Она не совсем доверяет этой девушке напротив. Не после того кошмара, в который Марш окунула ее. Но наивность и вера в людей в Имре также сильны, как и в ее иконе — Супергерл. Она уверена, что этот мета-человек не опасен для нее, а прошлая вспышка оказалась ничем иным, как потерей контроля над силами. Конечно, это не есть хорошим показателем, но такой расклад все же куда лучше, чем попытка убийства, которой Мон-Эл наверняка бы назвал произошедшее. Пси неплохо приложили головой, к тому же, ее потенциал не изведан и наполовину, по словам самой Кары, поэтому Ардин колеблется всего секунду, прежде чем сделать шаг вперед. 

ㅤㅤ— Видишь? Нечего бояться, Матильда, — ухмыляется Гейл. 

ㅤㅤКакое-то время она стоит на месте, не двигаясь и пристально глядя на Ардин, которая погружается в неловкость момента, от которого неизвестно чего ожидать. В какой-то миг она даже смущается абсурдно близкому расстоянию, на котором они с Пси находятся. Ей кажется, что она может чувствовать дыхание девушки на своих губах, и это заставляет ее страшиться. 

ㅤㅤ— Я вижу твой разум, — улыбается Гейл, когда Имра, наконец, снимает чертов блокатор ее способностей. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты сдашь меня? — Сатурнгерл тут же понимает, что девушка говорит не о странных мыслях о близости и смущении, поэтому начинает опасаться последствий. 

ㅤㅤНа секунду, всего на краткий миг, в ее голове проскальзывает тысяча возможных вариантов последствий этой ошибки. Ошибки отпустить Пси, которая роется теперь в ее уме и вытаскивает наружу все самое потайное и грязное. 

ㅤㅤ— Как для кого-то, кто на самом деле родился не в будущем, ты отлично притворяешься, — с самоуверенной ухмылкой констатирует факт Марш. — Сколько тебе было, когда ты встретила эту? 

ㅤㅤ— Рейн. Ее зовут Рейн, — поправляет Сатурнгерл. 

ㅤㅤНу, конечно, глупо было надеяться, что одна из самых сильных мета-злодеек не полезет в ее голову и не узнает страшных секретов. Честно говоря, на мгновение Имра задается вопросом, почему Гейл никак не обозначила тот факт, что она думала о ее губах, но затем отпускает это и размышляет, что стоит сказать в ответ. 

ㅤㅤ— Она спасла меня, когда моя планета погибала. Она отправила меня в тридцать первый век. Мне было шестнадцать. 

ㅤㅤМало кто знает, что Рейн уже правила на другой планете, но была не такой, какой пришла на Землю. Она была честной, справедливой и рассудительной. В меру жестокой, но не злодейкой. Она открыла угасающий мир для девочки-подростка с Сатурна, которая мечтала стать рейнджером и бежала со своей планеты в поисках отважного пути. Она протянула руку помощи в момент, когда ее неоткуда было ждать. Она показала ценность жизни и чувств, а затем спасла. 

ㅤㅤВ своих попытках стать крутой и известной, Имра забрела на далекий Ауралиус — крохотную, почти неизученную планету, богатую ресурсами для создания мощного оружия. Добраться до нее было сложно, поэтому бороздящие космическое пространство глупцы туда редко попадали. 

ㅤㅤА не имея возможности выбраться из-за разбившегося корабля, Ардин осталась там жить, пока один из космических торговцев не обнаружил кладезь для своей армии. На планете воцарился хаос и разбой, из-за чего туда и забрела Рейн. 

ㅤㅤУдивительно, но девушка приложила немалые усилия, чтобы спасти эту чудотворную планету, но было уже слишком поздно. Как и ядро Криптона, ядро Ауралиуса оказалось очень нестабильным, что нельзя было исправить за те жалкие четыре месяца, которые Рейн наводила там порядки, пытаясь остановить войны и поглощение ресурсов. Когда ситуация вышла из-под контроля, девушка усадила Сатурнгерл в свою капсулу и отправила в неизведанном направлении. Координаты, введенные ею перед вылетом, оказались координатами эдакого портала в будущее, кой был уничтожен вместе с Ауралиусом. С тех пор Имра не слышала о Рейн, пока Мон-Эл не помог ей проснуться от гипер-сна. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты любила ее, — Пси вновь подает свой голос, вырывая Ардин из своих мыслей. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты не ответила на мой вопрос, — девушка пытается обойти неловкий вопрос, переводя тему в иное русло. 

ㅤㅤ— Я не стукачка. Тем более, ты играешь на нашей стороне, — ухмыльнувшись, отвечает Гейл. 

ㅤㅤ— Спасибо, — выдыхает Имра и собирается развернуться, чтобы уйти, но следующие слова снова замораживают ее на месте. 

ㅤㅤ— Интересно... 

ㅤㅤ— Что? — испуганно спрашивает она, опасаясь раскрытия еще чего-нибудь потаенного. 

ㅤㅤ— Причина, по которой ты играешь в семью с жалким даксамитом. 

ㅤㅤ— Мне пришлось его спасти, — жестко пресекает девушка, не желая обсуждать свои решения. 

ㅤㅤ— Он был твоим единственным шансом вернуться в наше время и попытаться отыскать ее, — предполагает Марш. 

ㅤㅤУдивительно, потому что ее вопрос не звучит ни как вопрос, ни как утверждение. Она не совсем понимает и не спешит заглянуть в разум глубже, чтобы узнать. 

ㅤㅤ— Его мозг умирал. Мы нашли его в капсуле едва живым, — зачем-то оправдывается Ардин. — В тридцать первом веке высокоразвитые технологии, но проблема заключалась в том, что свой мозг он убивал сам. Мне пришлось проникнуть в него. Увы, будущее не такое простое, и чтобы поддерживать его живым там, нам пришлось заключить брак. Только имея семейные узы, можно спас... 

ㅤㅤ— Господи, ты бы все равно это сделала, — смеется Пси, пораженная наивностью этой девочки, стоящей перед ней. 

ㅤㅤ— Что? — не совсем понимает Сатурнгерл. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты бы сделала это, даже если бы он не был твоим шансом на возвращение, — грубо, со странной долей злости поясняет девушка. 

ㅤㅤ— Я не... 

ㅤㅤ— Не пытайся врать. Я вижу твой разум, помнишь? — приподняв бровь, задает риторический вопрос Гейл. — Ты слишком добра и наивна как для кого-то, кто любит эту психопатку, летающую по всему Нэшинал Сити с жаждой отмщения, — поражается она. — И пошли уже этого даксамита к чертовой матери, пусть сам разбирается со своим мозгом. В конце концов, есть ДЭО, которые могут попробовать найти другой способ поддерживать жизнь этого ничтожества. 

ㅤㅤ— Любила, — едва Пси замолкает, произносит Имра. 

ㅤㅤ— Мм? — не совсем понимает Марш. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты сказала «любит» в неправильном времени. Прошло много времени, и я премного благодарна Рейн за спасение, но как ты успела, наверное, уже заметить, теперешняя она довольно таки отличается от своей предыдущей версии. Да и я другая, — зачем-то рассказывает Ардин. 

ㅤㅤ— Причина, по которой я не обозначила тот факт, что ты думала о моих губах, кроется в том, что я решила оставить сладкое напоследок, — улыбается Пси, решая больше не продолжать неприятную тему с Рейн. 

ㅤㅤОна не может назвать себя хорошим человеком, но правило «девушка не шкаф, подвинется» не для нее. И теперь, когда Имра подтвердила тот факт, который она хотела знать, но боялась проверить самостоятельно, чтобы не быть отвергнутой, этого было достаточно, чтобы сделать следующий шаг. 

ㅤㅤРазумеется, она не влезала в голову Ардин, и не знала точно, что не будет отвергнута по другой причине, но что-то придавало ей уверенности в себе. Поэтому, сократив то минимальное расстояние, которое они не стремились увеличить во время своего разговора, Гейл провела языком по нижней губе Имры, а затем инициировала долгий и страстный поцелуй.


End file.
